


Rebirth

by CaptRocket



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Death and Rebirth, Love Triangle, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Adam must make a quick decision as he watches the woman that he (and Nate) loves is dying.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000119
Kudos: 8





	Rebirth

Morgan grabbed Farah’s scarf from around her neck and pressed it against Elinora’s neck to apply pressure on it. She winced at the pain as Morgan held her close to her body, trying to stop the bleeding. Morgan knew it would not work, the gash across Elinora’s throat was deep and ugly. 

Kneeling behind Morgan was Farah. Tears running down her cheeks as she wringed the knitted hat in her hands, twisting it as she watched Elinora gasp for breath as she tried to cling to life. Farah turned to look over her shoulder at Adam and Nate. “What are we going to do? We can’t let her die.”

Nate stood back with his hand clasped over his mouth. The smell of Elinora’s blood was calling to him. They felt the feral desire, that hunger that lurked down in his core. The thirst that was never sated and there it was calling out to him. In Morgan’s arms laid the person that he loved more than his own existence in life, and he could not move. Fear and hunger holding him rooted to where he stood.

Shaking his head, Adam clenched his hands tightly. Fingernails digging into his palms until he could feel blood dripping from his fingers. It was too much to be there seeing Elinora near death as they were. Adam wanted to run to Elinora but he couldn’t, not when she was with Nate. It was his own fault. After pushing her away as much as he had done, of course Elinora would go to Nate. He was better for Elinora, Adam knew that in his mind, but the heart always told him something different. 

Looking up, Morgan growled at the two standing nearby, unmoving. “One of you need to do something now or I will. Elinora is fading fast. I can barely feel a heartbeat. She’s going to die.”

Nate shook their head. “I can’t. I can’t do it.”

Turning to the person beside them, Adam knew Nate was right. Nate’s hunger and control would kill Elinora. Adam swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew if Elinora was going to live it was going to have to be him. 

“Fuck it. I’ll do it,” Morgan said as she started to pull the scarf away.

“No!” Adam shouted as he stepped forward. “I’ll do it.”

Dropping to the ground, Morgan carefully lifted Elinora into Adam’s arms as she sat down on the ground beside Farah. Cradling Elinora in his arms, Adam could feel the life of the person he loved was slipping away right before their eyes. Seconds were crucial if Elinora was going to live, he had to do this quickly.

“It’s going to be all right, Nora,” Adam whispered as he took over pressing the scarf against the neck. Looking up at Nate, he waited for a sign that he was accepting of this. Adam knew it should be Nate to do this, Elinora loved them, right? It should be Nate not him.

“Please…” Nate choked out. 

Nodding, Adam removed the scarf and quickly pressed his mouth against the open gash across Elinora’s neck. As soon as Elinora’s blood touched Adam’s lips it was like an aphrodisiac. Adam held her body close to his, an embrace that he had longed for since meeting Elinora. Eyes slowly lowering, Adam pushed their own selfish thoughts out of his mind and focused on what he was doing. This had to be done right or he would feel the guilt of killing Elinora for eternity.

Pulling away, Adam ran their tongue over his lips to taste the last drops of the precious blood. The feeling of it coursing into his body, the power that the blood brought to them, sending shockwaves through them. 

“She’s not breathing,” Farah said, shaking her head in denial. “I can’t hear her breathing. There’s no heartbeat.”

Farah was right. There was complete silence from Elinora. A lifeless body in Adam’s arms.

“Shit,” Morgan hissed as she pulled a cigarette out of the front pocket of her jeans. “Damn it.” Lighting the cigarette, Morgan looked down and shook her head. 

Nate gasped as he dropped to the ground and took Elinora’s body from Adam. Wrapping his arms around her, Nate’s head lowered as he began to cry. “I should have stopped them. I should have killed that bastard before they did this.”

“It’s not your fault, Nate,” Farah said, rubbing the heels of her hands over her eyes to wipe the tears from them. “We did everything we could.”

“It wasn’t enough!” Nate said as they lowered his head to rest their cheek against Elinora’s forehead. “I failed you.”

“We all did, Nate,” Morgan said taking another long drag off her cigarette. 

Sitting there, unmoving and silent was Adam. He just sat there on the ground, staring at Elinora with fear in his eyes. A thousand thoughts went through Adam’s mind. Did he do something wrong? Did he take too much? Adam lowered his head and covered his face with the palms of his hands to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. 

A sudden gasp was heard. Like a mighty rush of wind in the still of the night. All four vampires looked down at Elinora. Her eyes opened wide, lips parted in a strangled cry as her back began to arch. Nate held her close as the tremors began to start. Elinora’s broken body was reshaping, healing as her body began to transform.

“I’m right here,” Nate said as he held on tightly, stroking her dirty, matted hair. “I’m right here for you. It’s going to be all right.”

Farah moved closer to take Elinora’s hand into hers. She watched her best friend’s body shake as the spasms racked her body. “We’re all here, bestie.”

Adam’s eyes opened as his palms dropped to his lap. His own breath caught in his throat as hr watched the process taking over. A relieved breath came from him as he struggled not to push Nate out of the way and hold Elinora. He remained still as he watched until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning to look back, Morgan was staring down at him and only offered a subtle nod of the head. 

“You did good, Adam,” Morgan said in a rare moment of kindness.

Pushing himself to his feet, Adam turned his back to Nate and Elinora. He couldn’t continue to watch, it was tearing his heart to pieces. Clearing his throat, Adam turned to Morgan and nodded. “I…uh…I need to call this in. The Agent Barnaby will need to know what happened.”

Morgan pulled on the cigarette as she watched Adam walk away to make the phone call. Looking back over her shoulder, Morgan blew out a cloud of smoke. Shaking her head, she turned back to look at Nate and Farah as they both held onto Elinora. 

Staring down, Morgan watched as Farah turned away to look at Adam. A frown on the other woman’s face meant Farah was thinking the same as she was. The unresolved tension between Adam, Nate and Elinora was not going to go well now that this has happened. _“Maybe I should have just let her die,”_ Morgan thought to herself. _“Might have been easier to deal with her dead instead of this shit.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So…I’m not really sure if I’m going to continue down this LT route with Nate/Elinora/Adam. I’ve been playing with this for a while but just not sure if I’m going to keep Elinora trapped in the LT or start her story with either Adam or Nate as her LI. Guess time will tell. Hope you enjoyed reading!*


End file.
